The Prom
by Lord Lucius Malfoy
Summary: A slightly americanised version of when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy met..


Title: The Prom Author: Lucius L Malfoy and Narcissa T Malfoy Random: Harry Potter Rated: PG Disclaimer: We do not own the characters unfortunately, JK Rowling does but We just give them a bit more substance.. Feedback: YES!! Please!! Summary: A story of blossoming Slytherin love with a slight American flavour.. Lucius/Narcissa  
  
It was coming to the end of the final year at Hogwarts for both Lucius and Narcissa. They had almost been inseparable for that entire year since Narcissa had transferred, at the start of it, from Durmstrang to Hogwarts and the minute He had seen Her, He fell in love for the first time in His life. She was so beautiful, tall and slim with a model's figure, perfect skin, eyes of a stormy grey that reminded Him of a winter morning, and hair that looked like spun silver silk. He almost lost the ability to breath when He had looked up one day, from His book and had seen Her walking gracefully by with a group of Slytherin girls. He knew that very moment that He would cross land and sea if necessary to get Her to notice Him.  
  
Until that time, He had only ever been attracted to other males, usually ones He saw as as near to His equal as was possible and had had some wild sexual encounters with Severus Snape. Neither of them letting anyone else know of this for fear of their reputations so these liaisons were always carried out in the utmost secrecy, but now, He was instantly attracted to this one, spectacular woman. The rest as they say, is history. He had finally summoned up the courage to approach Her, seeing Her alone in the library one afternoon and introduced Himself. Getting up, His usually cool skin, now clammy and His heart pounding, He made His way over to where She sat, swallowing hard, He offered His hand to Her, "Lucius Malfoy, and who might You be?"  
  
Narcissa Black had cried and pleaded with Her parents not to take Her out of Durmstrang and send Her to a school so with the name of Hogwarts? Hogwarts!! It sounded like... some... swine disease!!  
  
In the end though, She had gone and, after a month or so, had not minded it so much. The teachers were nice enough, although, in Her opinion, not as educated as Durmstrang's professors and, did not teach to the depth of a subject that She was used to either, but all in all, She thought She might learn to be happy here. She had made several girl friends in Slytherin House and had noticed Hogwarts did have an abundance of cute boys... one in particular.  
  
The first time She had seen Him, Her mouth had gone dry and Her legs weak and, of course, Pamela Patinsky had noticed right away. Pamela had smirkingly told Her that He was Lucius Malfoy.. the most eligible wizard bachelor in England and suggested turning My attention in another direction because everyone knew He liked boys instead of girls, especially Severus Snape; a tall black haired boy with brooding good looks that seemed to finely compliment Lucius' very fair complexion. She was unimpressed by this diatribe.  
  
School was just beginning its second month when She found Herself in the library, researching the pitfalls and practicality of several rare poisionous herbs, when two very nicely shod feet stepped into view. Her gaze travelled slowly up, noting the well muscled thighs encased in charcoal wool slacks, until finally reaching the face of the one who sometimes invaded Her dreams at night.   
  
Trying very hard not to appear nervous, but completely unsuccessful, She leaned back in Her chair and put Her hands in Her lap and discreetly balled the hem of Her skirt up, trying to stop the palms from perspiring. Nervous beyond belief, at finally being face to face with the "boy of Her dreams", She gave Him a wide, slightly crooked smile and offered Him a hand, saying, "How do You do? Narcissa Black. Actually, its Narcissa Titania Desiree Black, but..."  
  
Realizing She was making a fool of Herself, She said softly, "Uh... You can... just call Me Narcissa."  
  
He could tell, once He had actually got the words out, that She seemed as nervous as He was. He took Her hand and could feel that it was still slightly clammy. He shook it gently and felt how soft the skin was but let go, reluctantly. Her voice reminded Him of bird song, or water babbling in a brook and He was not usually the sort of boy who thought in such romantic, sentimental ways, "A beautiful name.. Narcissa" He replied, His voice sounding quieter and less confident than usual as He tried not to stare at Her. He began to wonder if She was possibly part Veela as He felt He could not drag His eyes from Hers and thousands of years could have passed by without Him even noticing.  
  
Narcissa, what an exquisite name and it suited Her so well.. He began to run the name through His mind and even surprised Himself when His mind suddenly came up with 'Narcissa Malfoy'! Realising, at last, that He must have been standing there, just staring at Her, He cleared His throat before asking, "Would You care to goto the Prom with Me?"  
  
It had not crossed Her mind that He might be nervous too. He was so self assured, so confident, so... popular. She had been watching Him practically since the day She had arrived. She sat right behind Him in Potions class and it was very hard for Her to concentrate on the work. It was the one thing She really excelled in and the one class She could not keep Her mind on, for daydreaming of Him.  
  
Suddenly, She wasnt nervous at all. She felt all warm and tingly inside. Here was the cutest boy in the school, the most eligible bachelor, heir to the wealthiest wizarding family in this hemisphere, the boy who invaded Her dreams at night, asking Her to the prom... an event that was at least 7 months away and They had not even had Their first date yet.   
  
She smiled then, a wide genuine smile, that held the promise of tomorrow, and said softly, "I'd love to go to the prom with You... but... could We... go for pizza or something in the meantime?"  
  
He could not hold back a smile and even felt some colour rush to His pale cheeks that She actually wanted to go on a date with Him before the Prom! Going for pizza was not something one normally did, especially One such as the heir to the Malfoy estate, but, suddenly the idea appealed to Him more than anything! There was a Hogsmead weekend that coming weekend and, even though this was a totally magical community, they had recently erected a pizza restaurant of all things. Finally He was able to speak again, "How about this Saturday? I am sure Your parents signed for permission for You to go to Hogsmead on weekends?" He asked, speaking rather quickly.  
  
Their first date was magical. Sitting across from each Other, in thenewly erected italian restaraunt, Her crystal blue eyes gazing into His glacial ones, They were already finishing the Other's thoughts and sentences by the end of the evening.  
  
They spent every free moment together that last year of school; became inseperable. The faculty and students alike, knew something special was shared between Them.. and what a pretty picture They made together; She only a few inches shorter than He, hair almost the same exact colour, Both with the most elegant of mannerisms, They could have been born of the same Family. Was it any wonder that Each knew They were destined for the Other?  
  
The week of Prom arrived and She suddenly became nervous. There were so many things to do and it seemed there was not enough time left to do them. She had written to Her mother some months ago, explaining the tradition of Prom and how She must have the most exquisite gown created, by none other than Mme. Desfor 


End file.
